1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a profile for a groove that is introduced into the surface of a preferably cylindrical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grooves in a surface of a cylindrical component are known to have various geometries to improve the retention of coatings applied to the surface of the cylindrical component.
DE 10 2008 058 452 A1, for example, shows a profile for a groove introduced into the surface in a cylinder liner by a progressive tool prior to a thermal coating process. The profile of the groove has a bottom that is approximately parallel to the course of the surface to be worked and inwardly slanting, concavely formed side walls to provide a dovetail-like profile that achieves good adhesion between the layer and the surface with the groove.
It is an object of the invention to improve the adhesion between the layer and the surface to be coated.